Saving A Life but Losing Something More
by Emerald Sakura711
Summary: Roxas is back and is now living by himself till he meets a girl with long sivler hair, What will happen when their lives come together and what new and old enemys will come after them... check this story out and you'll see
1. Chapter 1

Ember let her long silver hair flow in the wind as she sat on the top of the clock tower happily. It was her favorite spot in Twilight Town and she didn't really like talking to other people so she thought this would have been the best place to be since she was alone. Licking her ice cream she looked out at the town with her emerald eyes till she got a cold shiver and dropped her food. Frowning she got up from where she was sitting and sighed deeply.

"Why can't it be a better day?" Ember asked herself out loud as she looked at the buildings around her. "There's never anything to do around here," she stated as she jumped off the building and started walking around. Not watching where she was going Ember walked right into someone for the tenth time that day, but this time felt a bit different. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Ember said as she got up and looked at the person she walked into.

"No, its my fault," a voice said as she looked up to where his face was since he was much taller then her.

"The names Ember," Ember said as the boy looked down at her like it was the first time in years someone gave him a name to talk to. "I am Roxas," the boy stated as she looked down at her and smiled happily.

Going from head to toe you could tell that Roxas had a light blond hair color along with the most amazing light blue almost emerald green eyes. He was wearing what looked like a jacket over what seemed like a vest to Ember but she coulding tell since she thought looking at someone that she just met for a long period of time was a bit rud.

"So what are you doing out here?" Ember asked as she smiled at him like they where old time friends. For some reason she felt like she knew him or maybe it was just that she was a bit hungry.

"I was taking a walk when we walked into each other," Roxas said as he looked at Ember and smiled softly beofre he looked away from her.

"Well then, don't let me stop you," Ember said as she turned on her heels and started walking away from him.

"Hey, what's up," Roxas said as he ran off after her like a lost dog in the rain.

"Well, your just slow," Ember stated giggling softly as the sun slowly started to set in the distance making it look like she was glowing.

Roxas just looked at her in amazment as she had a soft glow around her which made her silver hair seem like it was a whole different color. Wide eyed he tried to say something but nother cam out of his mouth, he was actually speechless for once.

"Have you always lived here?" Ember asked out of the blue not noticing how he was looking at her.

"Yeah, what about you?" Roxas finally said after he shook his head a few times but couldn't get her image out of his head.

"You could say I do and I don't," Ember stated slyly as a smirk came to her face and her eyes seemed to glitter.

"Oh, ok," Roxas said frowning softly hoping he could find something that would help him learn about this girl he jsut walked into.

"Something wrong?" Ember asked as she looked at him with a bit of wory on her face.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Roxas said as he put a smile on his face to show that nothing was wrong with him.

He wanted to get to know more about this girl, but he could wait if need be. He felt like if he pushed to hard to find thing's out that she would just vanish without another word to him and he would only be left with her image. Sighing softly he smiled at her as the kept walking. Every now and then he would glance at her from the corner of his eye only to see her glancing at him like she knew he was looking at her.Blushing a bit Roxas looked away taht way she wouldn't see him.

Staying silent for some time they finally stopped when it got to dark for them to really do anything. Both sighing soflty they stood there both not wanting to leave each other for one reason or the other.

Looking up Ember was the first to open her mouth even though nothing came out of it. Finally shaking her head she looked at Roxasand smiled. "I better get going," she said saddly to him as she started to walk away.

"Wait, where do you live that way I can find you again if I want to go on another walk?" Roxas asked as he took her hand into his, not relizing what he was doing.

Blushing Ember kept her face looking at where she was going. "Well... you can find me around. I don't really live anywhere," Ember said softly as she looked down at the ground as her face turned back to normal.

"What?!" Roxas yelled as he sqeezed her hand even more as worry came to his face.

"I don't have a place to live here, that's why I said you would see me around," she said as she looked back at him as she pushed the red on her face away.

"Come stay with me, I live by myself and I have a lot of room. That is if you want," Roxas said blushing softly as he looked down at the ground hoping Ember would say yes she would.

"Sure, if its... not to much trouble," Ember said as she turned to him and smiled not remembering that they where holding hands till she looked down. Blushing a shade of pink she looked out at the town hoping he wouldn't see.

"Oh I am sorry," Roxas finially said as he let go of her and and put his in his pocket. His face was a pink color even though you couldn't see it that much since his hair was in the way.

"Oh... its ok," Ember said as she turned to him. "Well, we should get going, its almost dark," she stated as she looked at the sky.

"Ok, my home is this way," Roxas stated as he started walking to his home in town. "So, where are you from if you do't live here?" he asked ash e turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Far from here, I don't think you would know it..." Ember stated trailing off as she though about what to say since she wasn't sure herself on how she got to this world.

"Ok, thanks for telling me," Roxas said with a smile before he felt something move behind him. Turning his head he saw a shadow move in the darkness behind them. "Hey Ember, if you head that way my house is right over there," he stated to her as he poited to it.

"why are you telling me this, your going there with me," Ember stated even though she knew why he has told her since she had seem the small shadow behind them.

"It's nothing, I just need to take care of something," he stated with a smile as she looked at him stupidly even though it was and act.

"I am not going anywhere," she argued as she looked up at him and he looked down at her. "You can't make me if I don't want to," she stated with a smirk as she took a step back and let the shadow go flying by her since it missed her.

"Are you nuts, you could have gotten hurt!" Roxas yelled at her as he walked off. Leaving her behind he walked to his house as she was a few feet away from him.

* * *

**Authour's Note: **Ok, this my first Kingdom hearts story, so tell me if you like it. Thanks ofr reading and hope you read the next chapter too. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I am sorry," Ember said softly as she walked behind him. "I didn't know you would get this mad, you whouldn't even care that much about me. You just met me," she said as he turned to her but his face was more gental this time.

"No I am sorry, your right I don't know why I am so worried about you. I just met you and here I cam getting mad," Roxas stated as he smiled at her. "Come on, this is my house you can stay in one of the extra rooms I have," he stated opening the door to his house.

"Thanks, and jsut so you know this is the first time I've ever been to this world so I might get a bit lost," Ember said asd she followed Roxas into his house.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it sooner or later," he said as he looked out the window to see it was getting dark. "This is the room you can stay in, I'll be right next door," he said showing her the room.

'I hope I get used to it,' Ember thought to herself as she smiled at him. "Thank you, this will help me out a lot," she said as she looked at the room.

"Your welcome, well good night," Roxas said as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Good night," Ember said as she walked into the room Roxas had given her. Shutting the door behind her Ember sat on the bed and thought about her first day in this knew town. "I can't believe I got him mixed up in this," she said softly as ashe looked out the window. Laying back in the bed she soon fell asleep as time went by.

After about a good hour or so of sleep Ember was woken up by a clap of thunder outside her window. Jumping Ember got up out of her bed. "Everything will be ok," she said softly as she sat back down as she tried to fall asleep again.

In the other room Roxas was sleeping soundly not hearing the thunder outside or the storm that was beating on his window. Turning in his sleep he kicked off his blankets to show a young boy in pj pants and no shirt. His light blond hair was all over the place as he mummbled in his sleep about seasalt ice cream.

Jumping even more Ember finally gave up on sleeping. Getting up she walked over to Roxas's door and knocked softly hoping that he was up from the storm. Not hearing anything Ember opened his door softly as she looked inside. "Roxas are you up?" she asked softly as she let her gaze fall to into Roxas who was still sleeping. Blushing like crazy since he didn't have a shirt on Ember walked over to him.

"Roxas," Ember said softly as she pushed his shoulder a bit. "roxas please wake up," she said a bit louder as she jumped fro mthe thunder.

Feeling someone touch his shoulder Roxas's eyes flew open as he looked up at a wide emerald eyes. "What... WHO!?" Roxas yelled as he sat up in his bed as quick as he could. "Ember what are you doing in here?" he asked her as he looked down at her with wides eyes himself.

"I am sorry, I am just scared. The storm is really scaring me," she said softly as she looked down at the ground. "I was hoping if I could stay in here tonight," Ember said with hope in her voice.

"Come on, there's plenty of room for you," Roxas said as he moved over for her that way she had room. "Is the storm that bad for you?" he asked her with a bit of confusion in his voice.

Ember noddedh er head softly as she got intro the bed. "I hate storms, I get scared so much," she said softly as she sat there not looking at him since she was still embarrassed about coming in there.

"Well, good night Ember," Roxas said as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Roxas and good night," Ember said softly as she laid down and fell asleep.

**Xx The Next Day xX**

Waking up early Ember slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. "I wonder what Ic an make for Roxas since he's been so nice to me," she said softly as she looked around. "This will work," Ember said as she turned the stove on to make pancakes.

Smelling something Roxas opened his eyes and moved over to where Ember was supposed to be. Seeing that she wasn't there he got up and looked around. "Ember where are you?" he asked as he got out os his bed and put a shirt on.

"I am in here," Ember answered back as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes since he wasn't a morning person. Looking at her seemed to make his day brighten up and it didn't even start yet and he didn't know why.

"I am making you something to eat since I woke you up last night," Ember said with a smile as Roxas nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Ok," he staed beofre sitting down. Not that long after Ember was done cooking and placed the food on the table. "Thanks, it looks good," he said with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome," Ember said with a smile as she sat down and started to eat the pancakes.

"These are great!" Roxas said as he looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you make them?" he asked with a smile on his face just like a child.

"I made them with honey like a good friend of mine used to make," Ember said smiing till she felt a cold chill in the air. "Did you feel that?" she asked softly as Roxas nodded his head.

"Ember get out of here, "Roxas said as he got up from his seat and sommoned his two keyblades into his hands.

"No, I am not-," Ember stated to say but was cut off when someone came up behind her and hit her in the back of her head.

"Let her go, she had nothing to do with this," Roxas said as he turned to the hooded person. "She has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts," Roxas said as the person shook his head.

"Roxas you don't know the half of it. She has one of the most purest hearts there is, with her heart we can open Kingdom hearts and get the people we heartless and nobodies need," the man said as he held ember in his arms. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said vanishing with Ember.

**Author's Note: Ok, I know this chapter is a bit short too. I'll try and make the next one longer I just wanted to put something up for everyone. Please tell me how you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No, not Ember," Roxas said as his keyblades fell to the ground and vanished. "I can't believe I couldn't help her," he said hitting the table with his fist. "I should have been able to protect her," he stated softly.

**Xx With Ember xX**

"Let go of me!" Ember yelled as she hit the man in the arm as hard as she could as soon as she woke up.

"I can't do that little missy, I need to have your pure heart to get to Kingdom Hearts," the man said softly as he looked down at Ember with what looked like a blue eye color. "Without you I can't get back... you know what, you don't need to know anything about me," the voice said as he threw her into a cage.

"Where are we?" Ember asked as she glared at him. "I want to know where we are and I want to know why you really need me," she said angrily as she hit the bars on the cage.

"I don't need to tell you anything, and it's not like you have the power take me on anyway," the voice said as he looked like he was smirking at her.

"Say that again, I dare you," Ember said as she hit the bars even harder making a dent in it. "I'll show you how weak I am, and your going to wish you never said that about me," she stated in a low voice as a look of fire came to her eyes. "I can kick you butt any time buddy, just try me," she growled softly under her breath.

"God, I have no clue how you ended up with the most purest heart there is, but I need you and I'll just have to put up with this junk," the man said as he looked down at Ember and smirked softly. "I have to say though, your the first girl I've even seen with this much spunk," he said smirking even more when he said this to her.

"Back off, I swear I'll kill you if you touch me," Ember said as she moved away from the bars. "I am not afraid of you, all you are is a small enemy that I can take down with out a problem," she stated as he laughed and walked off without another word.

"Fine, leave without saying anything that's so rud," Ember said crossing her arms as she stood there and looked around. "I can't believe I am back here again," she said softly as she sat down in a old rusty chair. "I would have rather been killed by heartless then come back here," she said as a tear ran down her face.

"I want to see Roxas again, he made me feel so safe when I was around him," Ember said as she brag her knees to her chest as she sat there in the dark.

**Xx With Roxas xX**

"I wont let her go," Roxas said as he ran down the streets looking for the mansion in the woods. "I don't know why, but she means so much to me," Roxas said to himself out loud as he came to walk from all the running. "I am coming Ember, please wait for me," he said as he smashed down the gates to the mansion and ran inside.

Running to the computer in the hidden room Roxas typed in a random code and a portal opended up. "Good, its still working," Roxas said as he ran into is and ended up in The World that Never Was.

"EMBER!" Roxas yelled as he looked around but only found Heartless and Nobodies around him. "I don't have time for this," he growled softly as he summoned his keyblades and started to attack them as he ran through the town. 'I am coming Ember, just hang in there,' he thought as he attacked a heartless but was hit in the back by a nobody.

Having a gash in his back and several wounds all over his body Roxas kept moving till he fell to his knees from all the blood he lost. 'I am sorry Ember, I don't know if I can go on anymore,' he thought as he tried to get up again but was attacked once more from behind. "No, I wont lose this fight," Roxas said as he fought once again and got back up. 'Ember's waiting for me I can't let her down,' he thought as he looked for a way out of all this.

Making his way deeper into the town Roxas looked around till he saw Ember. "Ember," he called out as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

**Xx Together xX**

Ember's head snapped up when she heard Roxas's voice in the distance. "Roxas!" she yelled as she got to her feet and wiped her eyes. "Get out of here, your going to get hurt," she said as she looked at him not seeing the gashing all over his body since he was so far away from her.

"Ember, I am so happy I found you," Roxas said still smiling as he limped to her. "I thought I would never find you, I was so scared," he said softly as he looked at her with his light blue eyes.

Rox...as," Ember said as he got closer to her. "Your hurt, Roxas get out of here before you get killed!" Ember yelled as she looked at him with fear in her eyes. 'Its all my fault that your like this Roxas, I am so sorry,' Ember thought as she hit the bars with her fists. "Please work," Ember said as she opened one of her hands and a small flame came out. "Yes," she said softly as she threw it at the bars making it heat up.

"Ember, what are you doing?" Roxas asked as he watched her hit the bars with fireballs. "I didn't know you could do that," he said soflty before someone hit him in the back.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Ember yelled as she hit one of the bars so hard that it went flying into a wall. "If you touch him I am going to make sure you die on that spot," she said in a low voice as she stepped out of the cage she was in and walked over to the Roxas and the man in black.

"I am so scared," the man said as he laughed at Ember. "Do you really think that you will hurt me, I don't think so. I've seen darkness, I've seen the worst damn thing's there are," the voice said as he glared at Ember. "I wont let a girl like you stop me from my goal," he said as Ember got even more angier then what she was.

"How dare you, you have no clue what I've been through. You know nothing about me and here you are telling me off like I don't know a damn thing," Ember said as she made a fireball and throwing it at the man.

Falling back the mans hood went flying off to show short silver hair, and blue eyes that could make anyone think he was ice cold. Glaring at him Ember walked over to Roxas and put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be ok Roxas, just rest," she said softly to him as she let her gaze fall to the man. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Ember asked as he stood up only a few feet away from her.

"I am nothing, I am nothing to no one and you can't change that, unless I get your heart and open kingdom heart," the man said as he smirked at Ember and took out his dark keyblade. "Now getting that shouldn't be so hard," he said softly as Ember took a step back.

"I am not letting you get my heart, no one will have it," Ember said as she summond a sword of fire to her hand. "Now leave me alone!" Ember yelled as the man attacked her from every direction.

Moving as fast as she could to keep up she blocked every attack, but couldn't make a move since he was so fast. Slowing down when the man turned to Roxas Ember frozen in fear. "You don't think I'll kill him, he has something in your heart that is going to grow, and I know I can use that for myself," the man said with a smirk.

"Don't hurt him, I'll do what you want just don't touch Roxas," Ember said as she looked down at the ground and her sword vanished into the air.

"I knew you would see it my way once I showed you the right path," the man said smirking as he stabbed Roxas in the back. "This is for the fireball you threw at me earlier," he stated with a smirk as he twisted the blade in Roxas's back making him yell out in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Ember yelled as her hair changed to a white color and her eyes turned a deep red. "I told you that if you hurt him you would die on the spot you stand," she said in a low voice as she glared at him.

"What is this power?" the man asked softly as he took his keyblade out of Roxas back and looked at Ember. "Is this the power that will open kingdom hearts, or is it something else?" he asked himself softly as he saw Ember walking to him. "Just what I need, I guess I'll just have to get you another time," he said as he made a dark portal and walked through it.

Growling Ember looked at where the man was standing. Then she looked down at Roxas, as her eyes changed back to their emberald color and her hair went silver once again.

"I am so sorry Roxas," Ember said as she fell to his side. "I should have never talked to you yesterday, then you would have never gotten hurt," she said as tears ran down her face.

"Ember its ok, please don't cry. I like it when you smile," Roxas stated as he wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. "Your smile makes my day a lot better then what I think it will be," he said softly as she put his head on her lap.

"Roxas, I am sorry," Ember said softly as she looked down at him. "I should have never let you get hurt," she whispered as her hair fell infront of her face and more tears ran down her cheeks.

Wincing in pain Roxas looked up at her. "I am sorry Ember, I don't think I can stay alive any longer," he said softly as his breathing got softer.

"Roxas, no you can't leave!" Ember yelled as her eyes widened with fear and hurt in them. "I don't want you to leave," Ember cried softly as she took Roxas's hand in hers.

"Ember... please don't...cry," Roxas said smiling softly before his body went limp and he stopped breathing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, here is the third chapter, I really hope you like it. It took me forever to think of what to type for this. Till I talked to a great friend that made me feel great once again. Well, I hope you liked it. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Rox- Roxas!" Ember choked out, tears falling down her face as her hair and eyes changed back to normal. "Please Roxas wake up," she said softly as she shook him as of she was tring to wake him up. "You can't die, you just can't," she said as tears fell off her face and into his hair. "Please," she whispered as he put her forehead on top of his as she cried even more.

"If you want him back then let me help," A guy with spiky red hair said as he walked over to her. Looking down at the young girl Axel could tell she was different from anyone else he had met while working for the organization. But for some reason he couldn't put his hand on it.

"Who are you?" Ember asked as she quickley lifted her head up and glared at him. She wasn't in any type of mood to get into a fight since she wanted to be with Roxas.

"Hey calm down, I am here to help," Axel stated as he held out his hands to show that he came in peace. Even though he was a joker he knew not to mess with Ember. 'She's someone I know will kick my butt if I get her made at this time,' he thought as he smiled at her.

Ember let her gaze fall back to Roxas. "Please help him, he's getting so cold," she said softly almost afraid to speak to loud as if she where going to brake something. "He's helped me so much, please you have to," she said as she started to shake as she held onto Roxas.

"I'll try, I don't know what I can do," Axel said as he put a hand under his friends head and lifted it up. Taking out a potion he put it in Roxas's mouth and made it where is slid down his throat. 'I hope this works,' he thought as he looked at Ember then back at Roxas.

After awhile nothing happened and Ember began to cry once again. Axel looked at the ground afraid that this time it was to late to help his friend. Looking at Roxas you could see that his body was getting colder. Holding onto him Ember cried softly as her teards slid down her face and onto his. As her teard slid down his cheek the color in them seemed to come back from nowhere.

'What's going on?' Ember thought as she wiped her eyes and looked at Roxas's face. Seeing his face like that made a small smile come to hers. "Can it be?" she asked so softly you would have thought it was the wind going by.

After a few moment Roxas's face was a light pink once again and somehow he had started to breath on his own too. Opening his eyes he was met with the same wide emerald eyes he had only seen what he thought was moments ago. Feeling a pain go through his body he stayed where he was. sighing softly he felt something worm and wet slide down his cheek. Looking up once again he saw tears falling onto him.

"I am sorry if I scared you," Roxas stated softly as he smiled up at the person that was holding his head up off the ground.

Ember's face light up with happines as she looked down at Roxas. "How?" she asked as more tears came from her eyes, but this time they where of joy.

Roxas frowned softly when he saw her still crying. "What's wrong, did something happen while I was alseep?" Roxas asked since he thought he had been after the attack.

"Roxas you... you had...," Ember tried to say the whole sentence but nothing came from her mouth only more tears came from her face.

Frowning even more Roxas ignored the pain and sat up. Turning to Ember he softly wiped her tears away with his hand. "What's wrong, did I do something?" he asked as he looked into her eyes hoping to fine and answer to all his questions and worries.

Putting her head down where Roxas couldn't see her face she replied, "you died, I thought you left everything once you looked at me before."

In shock from what she said he looked at her with wide eyes. "I am here now, and I'll never leave again," Roxas stated as he lifted her chin up softly so he could see her face. When he looked into her eyes he saw all the sadness that had happened to her when he had died. "I am sorry," he said softly as he pulled her into a hug, not caring about the pain.

"Don't ever leave again," Ember choked out as tears ran down her face as she forgot about Axel and everything else around her. "Your the only person that has ever treated me without wanting to take something from me," he said as she held onto him and dcried even more.

Wincing in pain Roxas didn't care about it at that moment in time. All he could think about was how he had hurt Ember, if what had happened. "I am so sorry," he whispered to her as he held her in his arms afraid to let her go.

Axel watched the two and saw how Roxas was to Ember and noticed that he seemed different then before. Sitting bakc he smirked softly as he let them talk. He had seen almost everything that had happened and noticed that he had lost track of a member or something since he didn't know the person that attacked Roxas. After a while he decided that it would be best if he didn't stay so he left not saying anything to the two.

After what seemed like hours to Ember she slowly stopped crying as she closed her eyes. Not saying anything she listened to Roxas's heartbeat and how string it sounded to her.

Hearing that Ember had stopped crying Roxas looked down at her to see that her eyes where closed. "Ember are you awake?" he asked softly that way if she was he wouldn't wake her up. Feeling her nod her head he smiled at her, and hugged her even more. "I am sorry about making you cry, I should have been there to protect you," he stated as he felt Ember move around in hia arms.

"No I am sorry, I should have known this was going to happen. I should have never let this happen," Ember stated as she took her head off his chest and looked up at him. "I am really sorry for everything," she said as she looked down at the ground.

"Your don't need to be, its me," Roxas said as he smiled at her and hugged her even more. "Come on lets get out of here," he said as he looked down at her.

Ember nodded her head as Roxas let her go so she could get up. Standing on her feet she saw how much blood was on the ground. "Come on, let me help you," Ember said as she held out her hand for him to take.

"Thanks I need it," Roxas said blushing softly as he took her hand into his. Getting up he fell forward into Ember. "Sorry," Roxas said as he looked down at the ground making sure she couldn't see his face.

"No- noproblem," Ember said trying to hide her red face. "Lets get you all fixed up," she said as she helped him walk into a portal that took them to his house.

"Never thought I would see this place again," Roxas said as Ember helped his lay on his bed. "I am happy your ok Ember, I don't know what I would have done if you got hurt," he stated as she cleaned his wounds for him.

"Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself," Ember said as she finished helping him. "Now rest up, I'll go make you something if your asleep then I'll leave it for you," Ember said as she walked out of theroom not waiting for him to answer.

Roxas nodded his head as he looked at the door hoping for Ember to be safe while he was hurt. "I am... sorry," he said softly as he soon fell sleep in his bed.

Ember walked into the kitchen and picked different thing's to make for Roxas. Finally picking the food she wanted to make him she soon started to cook. Smelling the food in the room she hummed a song that she heard a long time ago. After a bit she soon started to think about the stuff that happened that day. Frowning she let her head fall so that she was looking at the food.

'I hope I am doing the right thing,' Ember thought as she put the food on plates and then walked it to Roxas's room only to find him asleep. "I am sorry," she said softly as she placed the food down and kissed his cheek softly. "I really am sorry," she said as she walked out of the room. Closing the door she let her head hang low as she walked out of the house not saying or leaveing anything else.

Smelling something good Roxas opened his eyes to see what he thought was a feast. Looking around he frowned when Ember wasn't in the room. "Where is she?" he asked himself out loud. Shrugging his shoulders he took a bite of the food and smiled, it felt like his eas in heaven. Geting up he walked out of his room and looked around. "Hey Ember I want to thank you for the great food," he said with a smile till he really looked around the house to see that she wasn't there.

"Ember!" he yelled as he looked everywhere for her only to see that she really was gone. "EMBER!" he yelled once again afraid that she was taken away once again. "I lost her again," Roxas said as tears formed in his eyes. "No, how could I," he said as he fell to his knees and started to sob. "I should have never let her leave, she was different," Roxas said as his tears ran down his face and hit the ground.

Ember walked the streets looking around at the places she had never been to hoping to find a place to stay till she could get to her world. Soon she found herself at the clock tower, somewhere she seemed to always end up. Stopping she looked up at the clock and sighed softly with a sad look on her face.

"I left for him," she said as she let a tear fall down her cheek. "I can't let emotions get in my way, I need to stay on the plan I set," she said as she wiped her eyes and kept walking till she was under the clock tower. "I don't belong here anyway," she said as she looked down at the ground then up at the sky.

Sitting under a tree near the clock tower she let her emerald eyes look at the town as she let the wind blow her hair blow in the wind. The sun was starting to set for the day and Ember was starting to get cold. Pulling her knees to her chest she sat on the ground hoping it would sorm up some how. Soon after giving up on staying worm Ember fell asleep.

Roxas was now in the town hoping to find Ember or at least know where she was. His normal light blue eyes where not red from crying and his face was more pick then before. "I need to find her," Roxas said softly as he kicked a stone on the ground. His mind raced with thoughts of what was going on and how he could only hope that Ember was safe. He didn't know why but he cared so much about her and it was driving him nuts.

Sure he liked being around her, she seemed to make everything better for him along with all the other great thing's about her. "Why does she make me feel this way?" Roxas asked out loud as he kicked the rock into a wall. "All I can think about is her when she's not around, I don't get it," he stated in fustration. Finally giving up on fonding out what this feeling was he sighed softly as he stopped in front of the clock tower not seeing anyone there since he didn't look around.

Hearing a soft cry of what seemed like a no he looked over to see ember sleeping under a tree in the almost dark of night. The only thing that gave away that it was her was her silver hair. Walking to her he placed a hand on her shoulder only to feel and icy cold feeling form her. Taking off his vest he put it around her and picked her up not caring that he was hurt.

Shivering in her sleep she moved softly as she cried. She was dreaming about her pasted something she never wanted to think about even more dream about.

Holding her softly Roxas tried to worm her up since she was so cold. Walking back to his house as fast as he could he thought about how she had gotten out there and had fallen asleep when it was so cold outside.

Walking into his house he placed Ember down on his bed and covered her up. "How?" he asked as he looked at her with soft caring eyes. "You should have never left, who knows what could have happened to you out there," he stated as he looked at her angelic face. "All I want is you...," Roxas trailed off as he thought about what he said. "I want you to be safe," he said with a smile, happy that she was alseep and didn't hear him.

Taking a chair he sat down on the side of the bed hoping that Ember wasn't sick or anything from being outside in the cold for to long. Soo his eyes got heavy and he too fell asleep in the chair with his head on the bed.

**xXHours LaterXx**

Moving softly Ember opened her eyes to see that she was in a room. Looking around in fear that she was kidnapped again she lifed her head up only to see light blond hair. Smiling softly she giggled then thought about what had happened. She remembered falling asleep under the tree but after that she doesn't remember if she had done anything. Then she remembered her dream as her eyes widend.

Laying back she let a tear fall down her cheek as she looked up. "I shouldn't be here," she said softly as she felt Roxas move in his sleep. Wiping her eyes she looked over at him and smiled softly as he moved yet again in his sleep.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Roxas yelled as he moved around in his sleep even more then before. "If you hurt her your going to wish you never met me," he said with a frown on his face as he seemed to behaving a nightmare.

Frowning herself Ember looked at him with worry on his face. "Who are you dreaming about Roxas?" she asked herself out loud as she put a hand on his shoulder hoping that it would help him.

Feeling a worm touch Roxas seemed to calm down in his dream as he stopped moving around. Instead of a frown on his face there was now a smile and he seemed to have changed to a different dream. Mummbling softly he started to get quiet. After a few moments of not saying anything he soon wok up and looked over to see Ember looking at him.

"Ember, your ok!" Roxas yelled as he lifted his head up and hugged her. "I was so worried that you had gotten hurt," he saod as he held onto her.

"Um Roxas," Ember said softly with red on her face. "Can you let go of me please," she said as she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh sorry," Roxas said quickley as he let her go. "I am just really happy that your ok," he said with a smile as he looked at Ember with his light blue eyes. "Are you hungry or something?" he asked as he got up from the chair and looked at her once again.

"Oh, um... no I am good," Ember said with a smile as she looked at the time. "How long was I asleep?" she asked him softly as she got out of bed.

"I am not sure, I ended up falling asleep too, but when I found you, you where so cold," Roxas said as he looked at her and smiled as she walked to him.

"Oh ok, thank you," Ember said with a smile as she looked at him. Seeing that he was looking at her she smiled. "Is there something on my face?" she asked him softly.

"Oh, no I... I just like it when you smile," Roxas stated with a soft pink tint on his face.

"oh ok," Ember said quickley as her face went red. "Thank you, and I like it when your face goes that shade of pink," she said as she walked out of the room.

Roxas's face went an even darker shade of red when he heard that. Pushing it away he walked after he and into the kitchen. "Are you sure that you don't want anything?" he asked her with a smile.

"No, I am good," Ember stated with a smile as she sat down in a chair.

**Xx Else Where xX**

"Just what I need, that girl has powers I've never seen from anyone else. I need her heart to open the door if I want to get back to my friends again," the young boy said as he took his hood off and sat down.

His long silver hair shone in the light as he almost teal eyes looked around the town. Looking at the young boy you could tell that he was about sixteen or seventeen. His face had little expresion on it and he seemed older then he really was since he was in the darkness for so long.

"I need a new plan, now that I killed Roxas she's going to want to kill me," he thought as he tapped his foot. "Wait, what if she brag him back, then I am in more trouble then before," he said with a frown on his face.

"If that boy gets in the way then I am never going to get what I want," he said as he looked at a pictuer in his hand. "I need to get home," he whispered as he turned to the back of it where is said...

_Hey Riku get better soon, we know you hate being inside. Its boring when I can't fight you even though you win... well that's it! from Sora._

"I miss you guys so much," he whispered as he placed the picture down and and walked into the darkness.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I am updating before the holidays just like a few other stories. I really hope you like this one, its my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it, and please do leave a review I want to know if you like it or not. Thank you very much and happy holidays and a new year. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Xx Ember and Roxas xX**

"Ok," Roxas said with a smile as he made something to eat. Once done he sat down with the food on the table. Taking a bit he glanced up to Ember smiling at him. "What?" he asked softly as he tried not to blush.

"Oh nothing, sorry," Ember said as she turned her head to he wouldn't see her blush.

"Ok," Roxas said as he continued eating but slowly for some reason or the other. "Do you like this town so far?" he asked her with a smile as he stopped eating.

"Yeah I do, it seems like a great place to live," Ember said with a smile as she took a small part of his food and put it in her mouth.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want anything," Roxas said as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't, but your cooking smelled good to I had to try it somehow," she stated with a smirk as he got up from his seat. "I didn't get you mad did I?" she asked softly afraid that she did.

Roxas stayed quiet as he walked behind her. "No, but for taking my food your going to pay," he said tickling he form behind.

"No, Roxas that tickles," Ember said laughing with joy as she looked up at him.

"Not till you say your sorry for taking my food," Roxas stated with a smirk on his face. 'This is so much fun, I can't believe I am doing this,' he thought as he smiled softly at him but still laughed when he heard her laugh.

"Fine, I am sorry," she said as he laughed even more when she looked at him. 'This isn't want I was expecting when he got up,' she thought happily as he stopped tickling her. "Thank you," Ember said with a smile on her face.

"No problem, I am just happy you finally said you where sorry," Roxas said smirking softly as Ember looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Ember said as she giggled softly to him before she looked out the window.

"You know, that giggle is nice to hear," Roxas said without thinking as he looked at her. Realizing what he said he looked away so Ember wouldn't see him blushing.

"Thank-thank you," Ember whispered to him as her face also went a deep shade of red. 'Why would he tell me something like that?' she thought as she looked back at him to see he was looking away from her.

"So, um what would you like to do today?" Roxas asked as he looked at her and smiled softly.

"Anything is fine with me, I know I'll have fun with what ever I do," Ember stated as she smiled at him even more then before.

"Ok, then I say we go for a walk," Roxas stated as he got up form his seat and opened the window. "Today should be a good day for anything. If you want we can go to the beach," he stated as he looked around the town.

**Xx With Riku xX**

"This is all I need," Xemnas said as he glared at a small picture. "I am stuck in this body till who knows when," he whispered as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Get out of my body, I wont let you do anymore horrible stuff," Riku said from inside his head.

"This is my body now, you have no control over it even if you try," Xemnas forced himself to sat as he fell back in pain form Riku fighting back.

"Then how is it I normally get control after I start to fight?" Riku asked with a cocky sound in his voice.

"Ever since that damn day all you do is get in my way, I wont let you do that anymore," Xemnas said as he laid on the ground holding his head trying not to let Riku get control of his own body again. "I wont let my plan fail this time," he stated as he pushed Riku's voice away.

"No...I can't... lose," Riku said as his voice soon vanished form inside his own head even though he had no control over it at the moment.

**Xx With Ember and Roxas xX**

"That sounds like a plan, I don't think I've been to a beach in a while," Ember said as the smile on her face got even bigger then before. "Oh but um, if we end up in the water I only have this outfit," she stated as she blushed like crazy.

"Then we wont even if it is nice out," Roxas said as he thought about it a bit more. "If you want we could go get you something else to wear besides that, or if not that then a bathing suit," Roxas said with a smile but then turned into a blush since he never thought he would ever go shopping with a girl before.

"Its up to you, I have munny, but that's it I don't know where any of the shops are," she state as she pushed the blush on her face away. "I would like it a lot though," she thought out load.

"Then its settled, we're going out to get you a bathing suit," Roxas said as he turned to her and smiled even more.

"Ok, sounds like a plan," Ember said as she got up from the chair she was in.

"Come on then slowpoke," Roxas said as he took her hand in his and ran out the door. "This is going to be nice, I don't think I've been shopping in a long time," he said still holing her hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

Blushing softly as she held onto Roxas's hand Ember nodded her head. "That's cool, I haven't been shopping in a while either," she stated as she smiled at him. 'This is nice, I like being with Roxas I feel safe,' she thought as she looked around to see where they were.

Noticing that he was still holding her hand Roxas looked away while he blushed a bit. "Yeah, its nice when you have someone to go with," he stated as he willed the red on his face to go back. 'I don't get what this feeling is about, its nothing like I felt before,' he thought as he let his mind drift on the thought.

"Roxas, what store are we looking for anyway?" Ember asked as she looked at him and tilted her head to the side as she thought about it a bit more.

"Oh, well any store that you would like to go into, I know you'll find something that will be nice," Roxas said as he came back to reality.

"Ok, then how about that one?" Ember asked as she pointed to the shop next to them.

"That seems nice, we'll go in and look around for something that you like," Roxas said with a smile as he looked at the store then back at her to see that she was smiling softly at him like she normally did when she was happy.

"Ok, and thank you," Ember said with a smile as they walked in still holding hands.

"Thank you for what, I didn't do anything," Roxas said as he looked at her and tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

"Thank you for coming with me," Ember stated as she smiled even more at him, before someone that worked in the store walked up to them.

"How may I help this nice couple today?" the old women asked as Ember and Roxas's faces went a dark red and they pulled their hands away.

"Sorry miss, but we're not a couple," Ember and Roxas said at the same time as the worker just nodded her head with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, so then how can I help you two today?" she asked them as their faces soon went back to normal.

"Well, I am looking for a bathing suit," Ember stated as she smiled softly at the work who nodded her head at her.

"Then come with me miss," she said as she took Ember's hand and walked off leaving Roxas alone.

**Xx Ten minutes later xX**

"Thank you, and come again," the worker said as Ember smiled softly carrying a small bag.

"All done?" Roxas asked as he looked at her still smiling.

"Yes I am, now we can go to the beach," Ember said with a smile as she looked at him. 'I hope I got what I needed,' she thought as she let her mind drift on what was going to happen when they got to the beach.

"Ok, then lets go," Roxas said as he took her hand once again and walked to the beach.

Once there Ember looked around and smiled. "Its so nice here," she said as a soft breeze went through her hair making it move a bit. "I would remember seeing something this nice and I can't so that means something," she said as they walked to a nice spot. Placing her bag down Ember looked at Roxas.

"I am happy you like it so much, just wait till we get into the water," he said with a smirk on his face as he looked at her. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought as he took his shirt off. "I know I can't wait till we get in there," he stated happily as he looked at her once again.

Smiling Ember slipped off her flip flops and looked at him. "I know I can't wait, but I don't think I want you to see my bathing suit," she stated blushing softly since she didn't think he would like it.

"Don't make me throw you in there with your cloths on," Roxas stated smirking even more then before. "I will if need be," he said as he took a step closer to her making her back up and felling onto the sand.

Screaming softly Ember started to laugh. "I know you would, so I think I'll with show you or just sit here," she stated as Roxas sat down on the side of her.

"Come on please," Roxas said as he gave her the puppy dog eyes and he tugged at the bottom of her shirt like a little kid when they want something.

"Ok, fine I'll show you but close your eyes first," Ember said as she giggled softly at how he was acting.

Closing his eyes Roxas nodded his head. "Ok, now its your turn to hold up your end of the bargain," he stated still smirking as he thought about what she was hiding from him.

Smiling Ember got up and slid off her shirt and shorts to reveal a bikini. It had Hawaii flowers on it and it fit perfectly to her body. "Ok, you can open your eyes now," she whispered as she looked away form him so she couldn't see his face since she was a bit embarrassed about what she was wearing.

Opening his eyes Roxas looked up at Ember as his smirk turned into a smiled with red all over his face. "Wow," he whispered softly to himself so she couldn't hear him. 'She looks.. so beautiful,' he thought as he got up from his seat. "You look very nice," he told her as the red in his face went away.

"Thank you, I am happy you like it," Ember said as her face felt hot as she looked at him with wide eyes. 'I hope its not to much, I just didn't know what to get and the women there said this looked cute,' she thought as they stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before Ember felt someone pick her up. "Roxas!" she screamed as she held onto him and he spun her around.

"Now its time you see the water close up," he stated laughing softly at how shocked he look when he picked her up.

"No, it looks so col-" Ember was cut off by a loud splash as she and Roxas hit the water. Coming up her hair was in her face as she pulled it away. "It is cold," she stated as Roxas looked at her with a huge smirk on his face.

"I know it is, isn't it nice?" he asked before he got a face full of water. "What was that for?" he asked as he looked at Ember his light blue eyes now wide.

"That was for dropping me in the water," Ember said softly as she started to laugh. "I told you it looked cold be you didn't listen," she stated before she felt nothing under her feet.

"That isn't fair, I wasn't ready," Roxas said as he held Ember close to him feeling the warmth of her skin on his.

"Well I think it is," she whispered to him as she held onto him and the waves crashed around them.

"Then your no fun," Roxas whispered back as he held her closer to him. Smiling softly he looked at her wide emerald eyes seeing the look of safety and warmth on them.

"Then what am I?" Ember asked in a whisper as she held herself closer to him. Blushing softly she could feel his chest rise and fall since her hand was on it.

"Your you," Roxas whispered in her ear before he pulled her closer one last time and placed his lips softly on hers as he let the feeling wash over him like the waves around him.

* * *

**Hehehe romantic cliffy. I wounder how Ember will react... well I know you'll have to wait though, lol. I hope you like it as much as I like typing it. Tell me what you think of it please I would really like to know. It took me forever to think of all this in just one night to tell the truth. Well there is was, I'll update when I can. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Holding onto Roxas with wide eyes, Ember soon closed them and kissed Roxas back saving the sweet taste of his lips. Tasting the sea water on them and just the taste of his own flavor made her heart race even more then before.

Slowly moving away Roxas opened his eyes and looked down at Ember. Seeing her looked back both their faces went a soft pink as the waves crashed around them and the sea seemed to dance around.

Standing there Roxas tried to think of something to say. 'Come on, think of something shes going to think I am a jerk for doing that and I've only known her for a short amount of time,' he thought as he felt the warmth of her skin heat up a bit but went back down soon after.

Looking up at him Ember felt like a fool for not saying anything to him but she couldn't think. 'I need to tell him that its ok, that it was just a accident, the...the waves must have pushed us together,' she thought as she looked at him.

"Looks like Roxas finally got the girl!" a dark voice said as he looked at them from the beach. "I always thought Roxas was going to do something to break a girls heart and this is the best way," he said laughing like crazy.

Looking away form Ember, Roxas looked to see that it was Axel. Holding Ember a bit tighter he glared at him. "Get out of here Axel!" he yelled as he looked at him wanting to kill him for making this nice part of his day a mess.

"Don't be so mean Roxas, you know its true," Axel said as he shrugged his shoulders and laughed once again. "All your going to do is break her heart and its going to be great to watch," he stated as Ember turned to him not understanding what he was saying.

"Roxas," Ember whispered as she looked back at him to see he was angry. Deciding not to get into it she stayed quiet but still held onto Roxas not sure if she should let go or not.

"Axel, you have no right to say that," Roxas growled as he held Ember close to him not wanting her to get hurt. "Don't let go of me, I don't want Axel to hurt you, he might not but I never know with him" Roxas whispered into her ear so Axel wouldn't hear.

Nodding her head Ember held onto Roxas even more afraid that something was going to happen to them. 'Roxas, is this because of me?' she thought as she looked down at the rushing water wanting all this to just go away.

"Hang on," Roxas whispered before he made a portal in the water and fell through it with Ember in his arms. 'I am not going to let her get hurt, not if Axel is starting trouble,' he thought as they came out somewhere else.

"Roxas what's going on, I don't get it he helped you when you.." Ember trailed off at the thought of Roxas dieing again came to her head. 'No, I don't want to think of that. its to sad,' she thought as she put her head on his shoulder and hid her face from him so he wouldn't see tears in her eyes.

"Em..ber," Roxas said as his face went a soft pink but then it went away when he felt wet tears on his shoulder from her crying. "Ember what's wrong, your not hurt are you?" he asked as his voice filled with concern and worry. 'Please be ok,'he thought holding her even more.

"Just promise that you wont get hurt anymore," she whispered softly to him feeling the muscles in his arms tighten around her more. 'Please just stay here and not get hurt, I don't want to see you die again,' she thought as she cried a bit more but didn't want him to see her.

"Ember I can't do that, if its because of what happened last time I wont let it happen again," Roxas told her as he lifted her head up a bit to see her face. "If I do get hurt its because I am protecting a really great friend," he whispered to her as he wiped her tears away. 'I care Ember, that's why I got hurt last time and if I get hurt again then so be it,' he thought as he smiled at her.

Smiling softly Ember looked at him not sure what to say. "Thank you," she whispered before putting her head on his shoulder once more before she closed her eyes. 'I feel so tired now, what is that,' she thought as she took a deep breath. "Roxas I am sorry about what happened at the beach, that waved must have pushed us," she whispered to him not sure if it was true or not.

"Its ok, I know it was. Sorry I didn't say anything before about it," Roxas whispered when he saw that she was falling asleep. Still holding her like a bride Roxas looked around to see that they where close to his house. 'I'll go back and get her stuff later,' he thought knowing that once she was safe that he wouldn't have to worry so much.

Smiling softly Ember nodded her head before she fell asleep on his still dripping wet in her bikini. Shivering a bit she held onto Roxas even more not wanting to be cold anymore.

Blushing yet again when she held onto him more Roxas kept walking but looked down at her every once and a while. 'I really do care Ember but I am not sure how much I do care yet,' he thought as he let his mind drift on the thought. 'I am a nobody, its not like she would like me back if I do like her,' he thought as he walked into the house and placed Ember down in his bed even though she was wet.

Taking a towel he brushed her legs softly to help dry her off so she wouldn't get a cold. Moving up her body he was careful do to get to close to her since he didn't want to seem rude. Moving to her arms he smiled softly at how she seemed to feel. 'Her skin is so soft,' he thought as he finished with her arms and started to dry her long silver hair.

Turning in her sleep Ember mumbled a bit but then settled down once she felt Roxas's touch on her shoulder. "Roxas," she whispered softly in her sleep making him jump when she said his name.

'She just called my name, but why,' she thought and after a bit he covered her up and walked out of the room. Leaving a note for Ember just in case she woke up he told her he would be right back and was going to get their stuff that they had left behind.

Making a portal he walked through his and looked around on the beach. Seeing their stuff he smiled and walked over to it. Slipping his shirt on, he brushed the sand off it. Grabbing his shoes he looked at Ember's stuff and smiled. 'She looked really nice today," he thought picking up her shorts and her shirt along with her flip flops. Taking her bag into his other hand he thought about what he was going to do about Axel. Sure he was a nice guy and he knew him, but he tend to do thing's that wasn't for the best at times or just goofed around not thinking about anyone else. 'This is going to be a long day,' he thought as he made a portal and went back home.

Putting the stuff down Roxas folded Ember's cloths and then walked back into his room to see she was still asleep. Smiling he walked to his closet and grabbed a new pair of jeans then a shirt along with everything else he needed for a shower. Turning the water on he got in and smiled when the hot water his is almost cold skin.

Turning in her sleep Ember seemed to be dreaming. She looked like she was dreaming of something good, but also bad at the same time. "Don't go," she called out but Roxas couldn't hear her over the loud sound of water hitting the floor. Shooting up Ember was now breathing heavily as she tried to get her dream out of her head. 'No, I don't want that to happen,' she thought as she pushed her tears away not allowing herself to cry anymore.

Turning the water off Roxas got out and wrapped a towel around his waist like he did every time he took a shower. "That was great," he said with a smile. Taking another towel he put it over his soaked hair to let it dry a bit but knew he had to dry it more after he was done getting dressed. Drying his body up a but he slipped his jeans on and looked in the mirror. Brushing his teeth he then walked out of the bathroom with his shirt in one hand as the other tried to dry his hair. 'This sucks, I can't use one hand to dry my hair,' he thought putting his shirt down before drying his hair with both hands.

Looking up when she heard someone Ember saw Roxas standing that the bathroom door way drying his hair. Blushing softly when she saw he didn't have a shirt on she looked down and made a small noise to see if he would notice she was up. 'This is so embarrassing, he must think I am still sleeping so he did what he normally does,' she thought as the red on her face went even deeper.

Looking up Roxas blushed softly to see Ember up. "Hey," he whispered as he walked over to her but still stayed away from the bed. 'Crud, I forgot about my shirt,' he thought as he stood there looking at Ember.

Pushing the red in her face away Ember looked up at him and smiled softly. "Hey, um how long did I sleep?" she asked not sure if she should look at him since she knew she was going to blush again.

"I think it was a half and hour," Roxas told her before he turned around and slipped his shirt on so she would be ok. 'She saw me without one before but that was in the water and the other time was because I was asleep,' he thought as he kept drying his hair.

"Ok, and do you want some help with your hair?" Ember asked softly as she sat there hoping he would say yes. 'I don't know why, but I feel safe when he's close,' she thought happily as she crossed her legs a bit so she was comfortable. Thinking about it she also remembered that she was still in her bikini. 'Great I am still not dressed,' she thought wanting to hit herself.

"Sure and you must be cold, you can wear one of my shirts till you get out of bed," Roxas said almost reading her mind. 'I don't' want her to feel uncomfortable at all,' he thought as he walked to his closet and grabbed one of his shirts for her. Handing it to her he sat down in front of her to she could dry his hair like she wanted.

"Thank you," Ember whispered as she put it and on and giggled when she realized it was really big on her. 'Its big, but its comfortable,' she thought as she took the towel into her hands and started to dry his hair. Taking the towel off she noticed that his hair dropped down a lot instead of it being all spiky.

"Your welcome and what are you giggling about?" Roxas asked as he turned to her and smiled a bit. 'I love her smile and giggle so much,' he thought as he looked at her large emerald eyes to see that she was really happy.

"Well your shirt is to bed on me and I just noticed your hair isn't spiky when wet," she said with another giggle making his blood pump even more.

"Oh I am sorry, your just so small," Roxas told her with a smile on his face as she crossed her arms and made a cute face that made him smile more.

"I am not small, I am just smaller then you," she said making a fake hurt face. "I like being small anyway," she stated with a smirk on her face.

Seeing her smirk Roxas smirked back. "Is that so?" he asked tickling her softly making her fall back in laughter. Seeing her laugh made Roxas smile all the more as he got up and tickled her more. Now kneeling over her he could see that she was having fun.

"Roxas... that tickles," Ember called out as she looked up at him with wide eyes as she laughed even more then before. 'I've never been tickled like this before,' she thought as she tried not to laugh but she couldn't.

"I know, that's why I am doing this," Roxas told her as he chuckled a bit see her this happy. 'She really is beautiful when she's like this, but then again she is no matter what,' he thought as he stopped and smiled at her.

Looking up at him Ember smiled softy Ember's hand was on his arm and her other on his chest since she was trying to have him stop. 'We're so close again,' she thought as her heart started to race even more then before.

Looking down at her Roxas smiled softly as he tried to make the hot feeling in his face go away. 'I really do like her, I can tell,' he thought as he smiled softly when he felt her hand on his chest. "Ember," Roxas whispered to her as he looked at her wide emerald eyes. Moving closer Roxas out his forehead onto hers.

"Rox...as," Ember whispered as her face went a soft pink and her heart raced even more knowing he was this close to her.

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter. No school today since we are having a snow storm here lol. I tried to make it just right for today. an for those who don't know what today is that you need to look at the date. Its Valentines day!! Have a nice one and spend it with someone you care about even if its just to talk. :) I'll update when I can, bye!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Looking down at her Roxas smile softly. "You have nice eyes," he whispered when he saw how wide they were. 'I love being so close to her, I can take in her scent which is so nice,' he thought as he felt her breathing become faster.

"Thanks," Ember whispered still holding onto him softly by the arm while her other was on his chest. Feeling his hair on her forehead she smiled softly at how cute he looked close up. 'Maybe it wasn't the wave that brag us together,' she thought as she looked into his almost emerald eyes. "Your... to sweet," she whispered into his ear making his eyes widen at her hot breath.

"No, you are Ember," Roxas stated as he leaned closer into her now feeling her body softly under him. "your the sweetest person I've ever met, don't change," he whispered back as he looked down at her there faces now only inches apart.

"Roxas, how is it you think of me more then yourself when we've just met?" Ember asked as she found herself playing with her hair which made her giggle and Roxas chuckle.

"Because...I like you," Roxas whispered into her ear as he held her close once more and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away when he heard a sound Roxas looked up to see Axel standing there.

"Looks like a nobody can feel some emotion, well to what they think," Axel stated as he smirked at Roxas.

"Axel what are you doing here, I thought we where friends," Roxas said as he held Ember close not wanting her to get hurt.

"I am, but I still need to get what Xemnas needs since it looks like he's back," Axel stated as he summoned his Chakrams and threw one at Roxas knocking him and Ember to the ground.

"Ember are you ok?" Roxas asked softly as he looked at her. Looking at her arm his eyes widened. "Ember," he whispered as she held onto him tears running down her cheeks.

"Its hurts," she choked out as she held onto him even more. Her arm now bleeding like crazy she cried out in pain when it started to burn. 'Roxas,' she thought as tears fell from her eyes.

"Its ok, I'll get you help," Roxas said as he stood up with her in his arms. "Axel stay away form her, I don't care what Xemnas wants anymore," he told Axel who only smirked before he attacked once again. Turning his back to Axel Roxas felt a sharp pain making him fall to his knees in pain. "I wont let you get hurt Ember," Roxas whispered as he held back tears from the pain. Feeling something warm fall from his back Roxas knew what it was and made sure Ember didn't look.

"Come on Roxas, you can fight better then that," Axel said as he threw one of his chakrams again. Watching Roxas try to move but only getting hit again Axel frowned softly but then smirked since he knew Roxas was now going against him. "Your weak now that you found someone," Axle whispered as he walked closer to them.

"Roxas, please just get out of here and get help for your back," Ember whispered as she glanced at Axel who was getting closer to them. "I...I don't want you to die again," Ember whispered now crying from fear not pain. "I can fight, just get out while you can," she told him as she pushed herself away from him and she got to her feet.

"So the little fighter has finally gotten threw her thick head that she needs to fight," Axel said as he looked at Ember and smirked at her. "You seem like a good fight, shall we?" he asked as he threw one of his chakrams at her.

"Ember get down!" Roxas yelled before he fell forward from Ember pushing him out of the way before she fell to her knees.

"Is... that all you got?" Ember whispered as she held his chakram in her hands which where now covered in blood. "I've fought better," she whispered as the tips of her hair started to turn white and her eyes had a deep red tint to them. "I've been almost killed before, do you think this will stop me?" she asked as she lit the chakram on fire and threw it back at him.

Catching it Axel winced a bit but then smirked at her even more. "This is going to be fun," he whispered before attacking her head on.

Blocking the attack not being able to summon her sword Ember winced when his chakrams cut into her skin making her bleed more. Glaring at him her eyes where now a deep red and her hair a pure white color. "You'll pay," she whispered as she push his weapons back and hit him in the gut making him cough up blood.

Smirking Axel looked up at her and pointed behind her. "Do you really want to keep fighting me?" he asked as she turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Roxas," she whispered as she saw Riku holding him by the neck. "Let him go!" she yelled getting ready to attack him but was held back by Axel. 'No, let him go,' she thought as she started to cry but she didn't change back like last time. "Let him go, I wont do anything," Ember whispered as she looked at Roxas's wide eyes.

"Ember... don't," Roxas whispered as he looked at her still trying to get free. "Get out of here, " he whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

"Shut the hell up," Xemnas said threw Riku as he choked Roxas even more. "I give the orders and you damn well I do," he stated as Roxas looked at him with wide eyes.

"I said don't hurt him, I'll go with you without a fight," she told him as she changed back to her normal self. "I am sorry Roxas but I can't let you get hurt, I care about you to much," she told him as tears fell form her eyes. "I care about you more then you know," she whispered but made sure he didn't hear.

"That's a good girl," Xemnas said as he looked at Roxas. "Just think Roxas, once we take her heart she'll be like us and you can still watch her form a cage," he stated as Roxas moved around even more not wanting to see Ember become like him.

"NO!" Roxas yelled as he summoned his keyblades and attacked Xemnas knocking him to the ground along with him. "I wont let you turn her into a nobody," he hissed as he tried to stand but fell to the ground coughing blood.

"Roxas just stay there, everything will be fine," Ember told before she felt a sharp pain through her body making her fall to the ground. 'Wh-what happened, I can't move now,' she thought as she tired to look around but everything began to get dark before she passed out.

"Let her go Axel!" Roxas said as she tried to get up but couldn't find the strength in him to move.

"Not going to happen, and so I don't have to worry about you, I'll take her heart right here," Xemnas stated as he got up and walked to Ember limp body. Turning her over he smirked as he looked at Roxas who was crying. Making his hand glow a deep crimson red like blood he reached down and went through Ember's chest making her scream out in pain.

Waking up Ember put her hand on Xemnas's arm and tried to get him off her. "Roxas, "she called out as she cried out in pain again when Xemnas pulled his hand out to show a small glowing orb. Breathing heavily you could see ember's face was now a pal color and the sparkle in her eyes where now gone, now showing nothing but darkness.

"Rox...as," Ember whispered as she looked at him crying. Seeing his tears made her cry even more, as she tried to move but only felt more pain when she felt cold metal go through her skin. Crying out in pain she look up to see Xemnas holding her sword. "How?" she asked as he smirked.

"With your heart I can use your powers," he told her before vanishing, leaving both of them to die.

Looking at the Axel frowned at Roas. "You would have been better off just giving her to us," he told him befroe vanishing himself leaving to the two.

"Roxas...I am getting so cold," Ember whispered as she started to she softly from the loss of blood and losing her heart. 'I can't leave like this, I need to tell Roxas,' she thought as she cried softly but still felt like she couldn't move.

"Its ok Ember, I am right here," Roxas whispered as he crawled to her side and held her close. "Everythign will be ok now," he told her as he tried to believe his own words.

Feeling his warmth Ember slowly moved her arms around him and held onto him as hard as she could but was only alittle since she was hurt so badly.

"I wont let you die Ember, I'll get your heart back," Roxas whispered as he held her trying to get her to stop shivering in his arms. "I wont leave you," he told her softly.

"Please don't I..." Ember trailed off as she flet more pain all over her body. 'It hurts,' she thought as she held onto him more. "Roxas I am feeling colder," she whispered befroe closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

"Its ok Ember, I'll keep you warm," Roxas told he as he picked her up and placed her in his bed to keep her warmer the nhe could sicne he had lost a lot of blood as well. "I'll make sure everythign goes back to normal," he told her as he had her rest in his arms.

Sitting up a bit Ember winced as she looked at Roxas. "Roxas come here, " she whispered to him before choughing softly.

"Ember what's wrong, do you need anything?" Roxas asked as he moved closer to her to see what she wanted since she whispered to him.

"Thank you for everything Roxas," she told him and hugged him softly careful of his wounds on his back. "Thank you for everything," she told him and pulled away only a bit to kiss him softly on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Blushing when Ember kissed him Roxas soon pushed it away and wrapped his arms around her lower back. 'Her lips are so cold,' he thought as he kissed her back.

After a small amount of time had gone bye Ember pulled away shivering softly. "Roxas," she whispered softly to him as she felt like she was dieing in his arms.

"I am right here Ember, I wont let you go," Roxas whispered into her ear. "I'll get everything back and make sure your safe and happy," he told her softly as he ran his fingers though her long silver hair making it glimmer in the sun light that was in the room.

"I am so sorry Roxas," ember whispered as she tried to keep breathing but it was getting harder.

"Don't worry Ember, just rest I'll come back soon," Roxas whispered as he laid her head on the pillows once again. "I'll come back soon," he told her kissing her softly before getting up and holding his keyblade in one hand.

Nodding her head Ember turned in her side and took a few deep breaths before she coughed and blood dripped down her lip.

Seeing this Roxas opened a portal and walked through it quickly and saw that he was in The World That Never Was. "Xemnas!" he yelled as he looked around his heard now pounding. 'I wont let Ember die she needs to live, shes a special person,' he though as he killed a few heartless and a few nobodies that where around. Falling to his knees Roxas looked up at a nobody as he make his other keyblade appear as he fought even harder.

Breathing heavily Ember held her chest where she felt nothing beating, just stillness. "Roxas," she gasped out in pain as she coughed even more leaving more blood on the bed. 'I don't know how much longer I can hold on,' she thought as she tried to move but she couldn't anymore.

Moving quickly Roxas was soon stopped when he saw Riku's silver hair shining form the dim light that was given off from the sun. "Xemnas, give me Ember's hear back!" Roxas yelled as he ran at him but stopped when he saw him smirking.

"You stupid boy, she wont live long enough for you to get it back to her anyway," Xemnas said though Riku's voice as he looked at Roxas. "She should be dead already, never mind that she should be a nobody already," he stated before laughing evilly.

"I wont let her become like me!" Roxas said as he looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "She's to strong to become anything like me, or you," he stated as he attacked him over and over again. 'She's the best thing that has ever happened to me since who knows when,' he thought before Xemnas knocked him to the ground.

"Your pathetic, just like her. She should have been smart and not talk to you. It was so easy to find her when she was with you," Xemnas stated as he stood over Roxas. Riku's body now changing and is hair becoming a long dull gray color. "This boy I am using is as weak as you, he couldn't leave the darkness all those years ago," he stated looking at his hands.

"She'll live, I promised her," Roxas said as he attacked him again from the ground but it failed horrible when Xemnas stabbed his in the stomach with one of his laser swords. Yelling out in pain he dropped one of his keyblade as he tried to get the laser out of him.

"Give in Roxas, you know you want to come back and live in the dark once again," Xemnas said as he twisted his laser in Roxas's stomach making Roxas yell out in pain again once again making a tear run down his cheek.

"NO!" Roxas yelled as he sat up making the laser go through his back. Holding back a yell of pain Roxas used his keyblade and attacked Xemnas throwing him off grad which made him fall to the ground now in pain as well. "I wont go back, and I wont die here leaving Ember alone!" Roxas yelled as he pulled the laser our of his body.

"Your nuts Roxas, you could have very well made your death today," Xemnas stated as he attacked Roxas once again but fell to his knees when he felt like his body was on fire. Looking back he saw Axel smirking like he always did. "Axel, what do you think your doing?" he asked as he got back up and faced him.

"I am helping my friend out, he showed me something that I never thought was real for us nobodies," Axel said as he held his chakrams in his hands ready to attack Xemnas again is he had too. "Don't worry Roxas, I am going to help you this time," he stated as he looked at his friend.

Nodding his head Roxas got to his feet and used his keyblade to hold himself up since he was bleeding heavily. "Then lets end this," he whispered as he summoned his other keyblade and used it to make a fire ball then threw it at Xemnas but missed and it went to Axel.

Taking his chakrams Axel used them to hit the fire ball back so it would hit Xemnas in the back which it did knocking him to the ground. "You seem weaker then I thought Xemnas," Axel stated as his chakrams came back to his hands.

Seeing that he was hit again Roxas attacked once again but this time with both of his keyblades. No longer caring what happened to him the only thought that ran though his head was getting Ember's heart back for her. 'I'll get your heart back for you Ember, just wait a bit longer,' he thought as he pushed the pain in his body away only fighting with willpower now.

Feeling like she was being called Ember used what strength she had left to sit up and get out of the bed she was in. "Roxas," she whispered as she made her way down the small hallway only to collapse half way down the hall. "I don't think I can hang on any more," she thought as she cried softly. 'I don't want to die yet, I didn't tell Roxas how I felt,' she thought as she started to crawl but stopped when she felt her body start to go limp.

Feeling like something was wrong Roxas stopped after he had attacked Xemnas a good amount of time. "Ember," he whispered as he stood over the now smi-conses Xemnas. "Give me her heart, your not allowed to have it," he choked out as be coughed up more blood then before. 'I can't die yet, I need to get Ember her heart back first,' he thought as he put his keyblade on Xemnas's chest to show he meant business.

"Like you would kill me," Xemnas said with a smirk on his face as he looked up at Roxas who looked paler then ever before from his other battles. "Like you would kill a boy that did nothing to you," he stated as he made his boy look like Riku's again.

Gritting his teeth Roxas wanted to take a step back but didn't because he knew that Xemnas would try to get him to back down. Breathing heavily he pushed hit keyblade into Xemnas's chest to tell him to stop. "Your lying, I know that you and that kid are different, you just want me to back down," he stated as he looked at him with narrow eyes. "Now give me Ember's heart," he demanded as Axle walked to his side to help.

""Give it Xemnas, you know you can't win," Axle stated as he looked at the man now laying on the ground in his normal form again. 'How can he change his appearance though?' he thought as Xemnas glared at him like never before.

"I would rather die then give up this heart, if you hadn't shown up I would have been able to open Kingdom Hearts and gotten all the power I've never needed all along to make my dream of having all the hearts I've needed come true," Xemnas stated as he went to attacked Roxas but was stopped by a fast shock. "What the hell, damn it, not another problem to deal with," he stated as he look to see Larxene standing at one of the doors with the rest of the organization behind her.

"Looks like Xemnas is in a bit of trouble, with no one to help him," Larxene said with a smirk on her face as the others laughed softly. "Now why don't you give Roxas what he wants and we wont kill you to slowly" she stated as she looked at him.

Laughing Xemnas threw his head back and looked around the room. "I guess, I can't trust anyone even after they die," he stated as Roxas pushed his keyblade into him more.

"Give it, I don't have time," Roxas stated as he looked at Xemnas then everyone else around him. 'Hang in there Ember, I'll get your heart back to you,' Roxas though as he pushed his keyblade into Xemnas's chest even more.

"Fine, fine, here you can have it," Xemnas said with a smirk on his face.

'Why is he smirking, we just beat him?' Axle thought as he thought about why he was just giving it away, till it came to his head on why he was going giving up. "Rox-," Axle was to late as Roxas hit a wall in pain. "damn it, you knew he would fall for a spell because of that girl" he whispered as he looked at Xemnas and started to punch him over and over again till he was unconscious.

"Axel, don't kill him yet, I want Ember's heart," Roxas said as he got up holding his chest in pain, while he walked to Xemnas's limp body. "You made so many problems, I hope you feel all the pain you've made for other people," Roxas said as he pointed his keyblade to Xemnas's chest to get Ember's heart back. Closing his eyes a bright light came out of his blade making the whole room illuminated.

Covering there eyes, Larxene and the group left Roxas and Axle in the room. Covering his eyes Axel felt like everything was full of light and there was no darkness in the world anymore. Hearing Xemnas yell out in pain Axle came back to the real world and jumped when the light went away.

When Ember's heart was finally away from Xemnas, Roxas opened his eyes and held her heart close to him like it was a great treasure. "I got it Ember, I got your heat back," he whispered falling to his knees his body now shaking like crazy. 'I wont let you get hurt again, no one will take your heart unless you give it to them,' he thought as he looked at the small light in his hands before he fell back in pain.

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter. It almost killed me to type it for so many reasons, but the main one is I had to type it up all over again because my computer kicked me off. The good thing i I memorized a lot that I typed. So here it is, please tell me if you like it or not. Thanks a bunch to all those who do leave me reviews, you know who you are. Till next time :) 


	9. Chapter 9

"Roxas, pull yourself together," Axel said as he picked his friend up a bit and looked at him. "That girl is waiting for you, do you really want her to die?" he asked making Roxas move a lot more.

"No, I wont let her die," Roxas said as he got to his feet leaving the pain in the back of his mind even though his body was telling him he couldn't go on anymore. 'I am coming Ember, just wait,' he thought before he made a portal.

"Good luck dude, if you need anything after this you know how to find me," Axel said as he picked Riku up and vanished through a portal. 'That kid has a lot to do in the future,' he though with a smirk on his face as he looked back at Roxas one last time.

Nodding his head Roxas, walked through the portal to his house only to see Ember was gone from his bed. "Ember," Roxas whispered as he looked around with worry. "Ember!" he yelled as he made his way to the hallway where she laid. Struggling to get to her side Roxas cried when he saw she wasn't moving.

"Rox...as," Ember whispered as she moved a bit, but not much. "I am so sorry," she whispered as she cried softly. "I am so sorry," she choked out as she tried to look at him but couldn't see anything when she opened her eyes.

"Shhh, don't be sorry, its ok," Roxas said as he moved closer to her. Finally by her side he dropped to his knees. "I have it Ember, I have your heart," he whispered as he held it close to him. Lifting her head gently up he placed it on his lap as he put her heart over her chest. "Please don't leave me," he whispered to her as he cried softly.

Feeling her heart return to her Ember yelled softly when it hurt, but after she started to feel warm again. "Roxas, I feel warm again," she whispered with a smile as she cried even more. "I can feel again," she whispered as she tried to move but felt Roxas's grip on her arms.

"I Am so happy for you Ember, you don't deserve to be like me," Roxas whispered as he cried softly. "I love you Ember, I've loved you since the first time I held you in my arms," he whispered before he fell back to the ground from the loss of blood.

"Roxas!" Ember cried as she forced herself up and turned to him. "Please be ok," she whispered as she crawled to his side and put his head on her lap now. Looking at all the wounds he head she cried even more. Coughing she held her chest before she looked at him with wide eyes. "I am going to help you Roxas, just hold on," she whispered as she cried softly.

Looking at her Roxas frowned. "I'll be fine," he whispered even though he wasn't going to be. "I am glad your ok," he told her and put his hand on her cheek. "I am really sorry Ember," Roxas told her as he held back the pain.

"Roxas I love you too, please stay with me," Ember said as she helped him to his feet. "I wont be ok if you leave me Roxas," Ember told him softly as she laid him in his bed. Running into the bathroom she grabbed the first aid kit and running back to take care of him. "You look worse then me," she said with a small laugh to help lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but it was worth seeing you smile again," Roxas told her wincing when she cleaned his cuts and gashes. "I've never been so happy before," he told her softly while she smiled at him. "I finally was able to tell you how I felt," he told her softly. "Will you tell me something once your done?" he asked her softly.

"I am glad you told me, and what would you like me to tell you after?" Ember asked as she smiled at him. Finishing up she got some ice and other things to help Roxas. "Did I forget something?" she asked him softly while her mind started to run. Covering him yp she sat on the side of him and smiled.

"Could tell me what you thought when we ran each to each other?" Roxas asked before he started to cough and wince in pain. "Please, I would like it a lot," he whispered to her.

"ok," Ember said as she looked at him with worry. Handing him a cup of water she sat on the side of him in the bed. "I'll tell you how I felt and what I thought," he added with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ember," Roxas said as he rested his eyes and listened to Ember talk about it. After while Roxas had fallen asleep holding onto Ember's arms like a small kid.

Smiling Ember kissed him softly. "Good night," she whispered to him. Covering him up she smiled and soon fell asleep as well.

Xx The next morning xX

Waking up Ember was up and ready to take care of Roxas. Making something to eat for him Ember walked into the room to see Roxas was awake. "Roxas lay back down. your not ready to start walking again," she told him placing the food down and going to his side to help him.

"I can do this Ember, and you need to rest as well," Roxas told her as he smiled and walked to her. Almost falling over Roxas grabbed onto his nightstand and looked at her. "See, I got it," he told her happily. "You need to rest as well, I didn't get to bandage your wounds so well before I left yesterday," he stated but Ember had pushed him to the bed.

"I am fine, now that my heart is back I feel a lot better," she stated with a smile on her face. "I made you breakfast in bed as well," she told him as she took the food to his side. "I made you favorite, well its the only thing I can make anyway," she told him softly.

"Pancakes," Roxas said with a smile on his face. "I love what you cook," he said happily as he took a bite and saved it in his mouth. "So god," he stated before coughing.

"Take it easy, your wounds will open again if your like this all the time," Ember said with a giggle. "I don't want you to hurt," she whispered.

"I wont, and I like to hear you giggle," Roxas told her happily as he leaned up and kissed her softly. "Your lip gloss goes good with the pancakes," he said making Ember blush.

"Roxas," Ember whispered as she looked at him with wide eyes. "You.. you don't really mean that so you?" she asked softly but then felt Roxas kiss her again.

"I am sure," he told her softly as he pulled away. "But I like you just the same," he told her happily while he hugged her. "Thank you for being here," he told her happily. Pulling away from the hug he smiled at her as they talked the rest of the morning.

* * *

**Here you go everyone, hope you love it. Till next time :) Not many more chapters either, hope for you to read the next and maybe last chapter there is. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Half a year later**

"Roxas move it you'll be late for your own wedding!" Axel called to his friend as he stood at the door way to his house. Roxas had stayed there the last few nights to make Ember happy. Something about tradition, he didn't get it but Roxas seemed to.

"I am coming, can you not rush me?" Roxas asked combing his hair to make it look neat since he normally just rolled out of bed and kept it like that. Ember always picked on him for that, it was something he grew to love over the time they had been together. 'This is finally it, I can't believe Ember and I are finally going to spend the rest of our lives together,' he thought before Axel came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Stop day dreaming, its bad enough your a love sick fool," Axel replied teasing his friend. It was his job now since Roxas seemed to need it lately. It had to be the stress for planning this thing, then again he didn't know so he didn't judge. Picking at his hair he mumbled about why he had to make it jelled back and not have his normal spikiness.

"I can walk just fine Axel, please don't do that either you'll get jell on your tux," Roxas replied taking a deep breath his mind running while they left the house. He wanted to give Ember everything and so far he couldn't get there yet which upset him. Trying to finish up his wedding vows he looked up at Axel and asked, "Ember liked roses right?"

"Can't you remember anything Roxas?" Demyx asked sitting in the limo with Axel and Roxas now. "She will be your wife and you'll be with her like two water drops in the same lake," he added making Axel roll his eyes.

"I think he gets it, no need to bring water into this," Axel replied before hearing Roxas grumble and hold his head in his hands. "What's wrong Roxy?" he asked smirking knowing that always got things off Roxas' mind.

"Demyx is right, I should have known that," Roxas whispered running his fingers through his hair. "What will Ember thing when she sees me like this?" he asked looking at them like they could answer that. Sadly none of them could answer and they shrugged to their dear friend. Sighing he slumped back in the seat waiting for them to get to the church.

**With Ember**

Sitting at a small vanity Ember played with her hair still trying to find the perfect style. "Its needs to be right for him," she whispered to no one. She was alone on this since she hadn't really made any friends that could make it at the moment. Finally settling on a down style she put her makeup on and looked at her dress in the mirror.

Reflecting in the mirror was a long white wedding gown. Silver beads gently designed on the top. The ruffle at the bottle made the dress more princess like as did the small tiara on the top of her head. Small gems glittered in the light from the sun coming in through the stained glass windows. The silk dress hugged every curve on Ember's slim body making her look like she was ready for this even though she was getting cold feet.

"I can't do this, Roxas and I aren't ready for this," she whispered talking to herself once more as the clear lip gloss she had on glittered from the light. "Maybe we're going to fast, I mean we even got a house now," she whispered her hand resting on her flat stomach. She had been feeling sick for a few weeks now but she never told Roxas in fear he would cancel the wedding.

"Ember what's wrong?" Namine finally asked as she came in. She had been running late like everyone else luckily she got there to help Ember out since she looked like she needed it.

"I don't think the wedding is a good idea, I mean what if we're not ready?" Ember whispered sitting down the small batch of flowers she was holding now on the side of her. "I am scared, and my stomach feels like its going to turn inside out," she added looking at her close friend with fear in her eyes.

"Calm down, you just have butterflies and everything with Roxas will be fine," Namine replied giving her some water before the music started. "See it'll all be ok," she added helping her up and giving her the flower. The smell of roses now filled the air around them.

"Thanks Namine, I think I can do this now," Ember whispered walking out the door. Getting to the small line she now had to walk down she held her breath and glanced around. There were white doves flying around on que for her entrance. Red, white, and pink roses filled the small church as flower petals covered the ground she had to walk on.

'This isn't to bad, I can do this,' she thought seeing Roxas waiting up in front for her. He looked shocked, like he had never seen such a beauty in his life. It made her giggle a little since she thought it was sweet of him. Seeing all the faces of her friends and even people she didn't know she stated to walk down the isle.

**Roxas' POV  
**

She looked beautiful, I had never seen her look like this before. This was my Ember, my little dumpling, the women I fell in love with almost a year ago. The way she walked, just the air around her seemed to just mold with her beauty. I couldn't focus on anything else, she was drawing me in just like she did so many months ago, it was a part of how she was and I loved it.

Once she reached me I gently brushed my hand across hers wanting to feel her perfect skin once again. The dress she was wearing took my breath away, it made me want to hold her and kissed her shoulders like I did after a long night with her.

After touching her hand I heard her gasp and a small blush came to her cheeks, that let me know she was thinking about me as well. Turning to face her, we always wanted to make it simple and so we said we would write our vows and read them to each other. I was to go first, I told Ember I wanted to even though I was scared to death. It wasn't as bad as when I thought I lost her though, that was a nightmare and sometimes I wake up in fear because of it.

Taking Ember's hands I looked at her emerald colored eyes, her long hair making her seem to glow even more. "Ember my dearest love," I started off seeing her blush again. "We might not have been together long but I know in my heart you are the one I want, the love I thought I would never have," I began. "When I met you my heart was cold and frozen over, I didn't want anything to do with anyone. Yet somehow you pushed your way in and melted the ice I had put up to keep my feelings safe, I can tell deep down now that I wanted that and that's why your warm smile and caring, loving personality was let in and stayed there," I whispered stepping closer to her. "Your my only love, the only one with the key to my heart. I don't want anyone else, just you and that warm smile I love waking up to in the morning," I added thinking about how I proposed to her it was a bit like this. "Please stay with me today and forever more," I told her as I saw tears roll down her perfect little cheeks.

Everything I had just told her was true and I didn't want her to not know, she needed to know all that. We promised as soon as we said we loved each other to never hide anything and so far we hadn't kept a secret. It made me happy knowing we were so truthful, it let me know we really were deeply in love.

**Ember's POV**

All those words Roxas had just told me made my heart race and just want rest with him. I knew those words came from his heart and it made me want to melt into his arms like when he held me near the fire place on winter nights. Now it was my turn and in truth I forgot to write my vows or even think about them.

"Roxas, in truth I forgot about my vows but I don't need them to tell you how I feel," I stated rubbing the tops of his hands knowing he liked that. "People say that the past is just history that can never be changed, and their right but you make my past so happy I don't want it to change even if I could," I told him. "When ever I look into your beautiful blue eyes I feel my heart skip a beat which I know isn't normal but you just do that to me. I never want it to stop either because your the only one that can do that no other man. I thank you for that because before just like you I didn't want anyone touching my heart even though I was so open," I told him taking a deep breath.

My tears really were running down my face this time, I have to thank Namine after for the water proof makeup. Feeling Roxas take my tears away with the back of his hand I smiled and kept going with my vow.

"I thank you for staying with me, through everything we had to get through to get here I am happy we never thought about stopping it and breaking this off because now I am with you for all my life and I wouldn't want it any other way," I ended as Roxas stepped another step closer to me the gap between us getting smaller.

Listening to the priest for a few moments soon we both said out I do's then I just zoned out and watched my loves eyes. It was the only thing I ever wanted to do, even when it drove people nuts. Always being teased that I wouldn't be able to do things if Roxas was around before of this but I didn't mind I loved having him with me.

**Normal POV**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you made kiss the bride," the priest replied with a smile.

Stepping closer Roxas wrapped an arm around Ember's waist and the other gently holding the back of her neck before he kissed her deeply. He was in love with her so much he couldn't wait to just hold her after when they were alone.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Ember kissed him back never wanting it to end. 'I love the feeling of his lips gently on mine,' she thought knowing they would be happy together. From here on out she was now married to the man of her dreams, someone she didn't want to lose from her side.

Once they slowly parted their group of friend clapped their hands and cheered for the newly married couple. Namine was smiling happily as she took pictures knowing this was something to be treasured in their memories and in photo's.

Axel had actually stayed up for this, during the rehearsal he fell asleep which made Ember throw a few things at him, that's why if he had moved his hair enough there was a bandage on the side of his head. Clapping he winked at Roxas which made his friend blush a bit, he loved making him do that. "Nice work Roxy," he called making Roxas make a face this time.

"Come on love, time to start out life together," Roxas whispered taking Ember's hand as she looked at him. Together they ran down the isle while more doves were let free.

Laughing happily Ember got to the door and threw her flowers behind her. Glancing back she saw that Namine caught them and that her face was a bright pink which was the opposite of her dress.

"The start of our happily ever after," Roxas replied standing at the open doors of the church with his new wife. "You ready for it?" he asked.

"For our happily ever after, I am ready for it to come," Ember whispered wrapping her arms around Roxas and kissing him deeply the light from the sun casting a bright glow around the newly married couple.

**Ok, this was the last chapter for this story. I can't believe it took me this long to finish but I wanted this last chapter to be perfect. For a while I didn't even try touching it because I didn't know what I wanted this chapter to be. Then yesterday I thought it'll be their wedding, and let me tell you I wanted this all to work so I've been up working on this for about 5 or more hours. Its now 2:30 am and I am glad its finished.**


End file.
